marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sensational She-Hulk Vol 1 24
| StoryTitle1 = Priceless! | Writer1_1 = Simon Furman | Penciler1_1 = Bryan Hitch | Inker1_1 = John Beatty | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer1_1 = Jim Novak | Editor1_1 = Bobbie Chase | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Upper East Side ******** ********* *** * ** *** **** ***** ****** Items: * Vehicles: * * She-Hulk's flying car | Synopsis1 = Having discovered a mysterious vase in her possession, the She-Hulk brings it to the Metropolitan Museum of Art in Manhattan, there she learns that the vase comes from the Muk Noo Dynasty circa 9th Century A.D. and that it is priceless. Taking the vase back home, She-Hulk contemplates selling it and living the rich life. However, she doesn't think she could give up the life of a superhero and being a lawyer for the life of the idle rich. However, despite this bit of good fortune, she cannot help but think how she recently lost an embezzlement case against a guy named Bono, ending with her client going to jail. Bono had gloated over his victory in the courtroom, particularly how she lost the documents that would have cleared her client. Jennifer almost loses her temper in the court but is pulled back by Weezie. She is snapped back to reality when a kid on a skateboard almost causes her to drop the vase, and she just barely manages to prevent herself from smashing it. As she walks down the street, a group of villains hiding in the shadows try to snatch her, but she quickly moves out of reach. Meanwhile, some 30 years into the future in a Bronx cemetery, a man named Cushing is trying to flee from both the authorities and "The Man", as there is an expensive bounty on his head. He figures that his best bet to hide is this abandoned cemetery. But, this opinion quickly changes when they see a tombstone for the bounty hunter known as Death's Head. Suddenly, Death's Head pulls himself out of his grave. He then knocks out Cushing and as his associate begins to beg to Death's Head not to kill the man he was hired to hunt down, the so-titled Freelance Peacekeeping Agent explains that he was not hired to do such. He is thanked by lawyer Tanya Yule who pays him and then offers him another job. His mission: to bring her the same vase that She-Hulk possesses in the past. In the present time, the She-Hulk is getting off the subway, trying hard not to have her new vase smashed. Suddenly she is attacked by the supervillain known as Whirlwind. The villain's wind powers whip She-Hulk out of the subway tunnel. It lands her in front of Lightmaster, Radioactive Man, and Plantman. Lightmaster blasts She-Hulk sending her flying across the street. She manages to protect the vase, but she happens to land in front of Bono who gloats and tries to take her new possession. When Jennifer fights back against this, he orders his hired thugs to take her out. She-Hulk easily trounces, Lightmaster, Radioactive Man, and Whirlwind, but Plantman surrenders as he has no plants to manipulate and use against her. Jennifer later returns to her apartment and begins to wonder why Bono is seeking to take the vase from her. Suddenly, Death's Head comes smashing into the apartment on a time-cycle. The pair struggle over the vase and end up crashing into the street. There the villains reappear and also try to get the vase. She-Hulk and Death's Head agree to work together to stop the villains before deciding who gets the vase. The two trounce their foes so easily and when She-Hulk confronts Bono about his hired mercenaries, he threatens to sue her if she harms him. She-Hulk responds by smashing the vase over his head. Inside they are shocked to find data storage devices, likely why Bono wanted the vase in the first place. When they check the data out on She-Hulk's computer they discover proof of crimes that Bono has committed -- thirty years in the future. Willing to wait that long to get revenge against Bono, She-Hulk turns over the storage devices to Death's Head who takes them back to the future. After he is gone, She-Hulk gets a letter from Tanya Yule who thanks her for her help and explains that thanks to the evidence that She-Hulk was able to get to Death's Head, the Bono of the future ended up in jail. | Solicit = Do Whirlwind, Plantman, Lightmaster and Radioactive Man count as guest-starring super villains if they're unconscious all issue? She-Hulk can't answer because she's too busy slugging it out with the time-traveling bounty hunter called Death's Head. | Solicit = | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story states that the future of Earth-8410 takes place in the year 2020 AD. However as a possible future it is governed by the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, in that the calendar date pushes forward relative to the the time of the story. As such, regardless of how much the Timescale of Earth-616 slides forwards, the future depicted in this story takes place 30 years in the future. This is especially true now that the Modern Age itself creeps closer to the year 2020. Publication Notes * This issue is reprinted in Incomplete Death's Head #12. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}